Beyond the Dragonsphere (Pantheon)
The gods are sleeping and silent. They do not concern themselves with the affairs of mortals. Pestering them only invites their wrath and even the good deities will rain retribution upon those who have the hubris to disturb them. Some (The golden one, old scratch, and Ymnar) do frequent the world and some even interact with mortals on a regular basis- but it is always on their own terms. Most of the pantheon revolves around the great crusading warrior king Ba’Shear and his generals who united the world and defeated the old gods at the start of recorded history. It was through Ba’Shear and his wives that the cosmos was populated. Other beings of great power (such as the elder brain) threaten Ba”Shear’s domination of space & time. Still, even in this time of great need, the gods are silent. It is only by virtue of their miracles wielded by their trusted few that mortals know they still exist. ' ' Ba’Shear Other Names: The Crusader, Freedomking, Brother of Knights, Fearbreaker, Bara’sheer, Speaker of the Gods, Ba Two-Shadow Colors: White & Black Ba’Shear was once said to be a great king who united all the lands under his rule a thousand years ago. He began as a slave who freed himself and took over a small desert kingdom. His armies were as a wildfire that spread across the desert and claimed all that opposed his just rule. It was said that he challenged the unjust gods of the time and called them to the mortal world where he and his generals did battle with them. For their victory they were thrust into the very role that they abolished. Now Ba’Shear claims dominion of the world but does very little to lift men’s spirits. He helps those who help themselves and holds in reverence those who champion causes. His is a very binary sense of justice; either good or evil, right or wrong, and there is no room for anything between. “Act and the strength of nations will follow.” ' ' St. Lothen Other Names: The Hawklord, The Great Hunter, King Of Rangers, Striderking, Windspeaker Colors: Green and brown Brother to Ba’shear and his greatest general. It is said that Lothen was exiled to the wastes to die for a crime he did not commit. When he was born he was an aristocrat and knew nothing of hardship. In the wastes he found himself alone with his thoughts and forced to survive in a world gone savage. After three years it is said that he walked back to the city with an army of animals who has been subjected by his will. In the process he gained scars by the dozen and lost all but three fingers on his left hand. He used these to fire a bow that he fashioned out of the body of a great hawk. His time amongst the savage lands taught him of the natural order of the world and he penned these as the first laws upon his return to civilization. In time he joined Ba’Shear as the chief scout and leader of the archers amongst his ranks. His men were always the first to the fight and the last to leave. Treasured they were called “Lothenli” and their ancestors still live in Ba’Shear’s holy places as guards. Those who hold him in reverence often show their dedication by living alone in the wastes, give up all but the most necessary worldly possessions, and claiming dedication to none but themselves. “Survive, that is the first law.” ' ' The Golden One Other Names: Tray’vid, Protector Of The Sphere, One Who Crosses Bridges, The Decider, The Judge, King Of Dragons, Travis Colors: Gold, Black, and Silver A new god who holds dominion over the lands previously encased in the dragonsphere. He stands as a great golden dragon who is taken to appearing youthful. He has been called the judge as he is not bound to fate and often will act where he is not wanted/needed. While most other gods are sleeping and silent- the Golden One is the active protector of the lands of the dragonsphere. He has several avatars including a lone crusader paladin who abolishes fate & suffering, a skilled warrior who destroys the dead, and a lancer who sits atop him in times of conflict. “We are not bound by fate. That is our blessing and our curse.” ' ' Thrice, King of Swords Other Names: Son Thriceborn, Lucky Lord of Blades, the Goblinblooded Mathkiller Colors: Black and Red Technically an avatar of the Golden One, Thrice is lord of luck. He unctuously influences luck and chance. He is armed with three swords that he throws and despite his best effort- always return to him. Goblins worship him as he was at one point in his mortal life cursed to be a goblin for a time. “Once, twice, three times the charm.” ' ' St. Havva Other Names: Lady In Waiting, Damsel Of Dignity Colors: White and Silver The sister of Ba’Shear. She first married Lothen and from her was birthed the land, the sea, all humanoids that now live upon it (save the Sahmeii, the “dark ones”, the boheim, the tao, and the monsters). It is said that humans were born first from her and made in her image. Those who call themselves humans are called “Havva” by other races for this reason. She herself always appears as a lady dressed in a silver and white wedding gown with a veil over her face so that none may see her. Never look upon the face of a cleric of Havva for those who do are cursed. “To look is to know.” St. Marmot Other Names: Marmet, Marmit, Seaborn One, the Whispering Other Colors: White, Purple, and Silver The god of the Sahmeii people and the ocean. Marmot appears as a small bald youth with a high purple collared robe. In stories he is often the soft spoken one who offers sagacious advice despite his young age. History recalls him as a wise child king of an ancient race who made peace with Ba’Shear. He is known for his resignation to passive resistance rather than outright attack and preference for a focus on internal affairs than external politics. Marmot has no clerics or paladins but instead has witches and oracles. “Keep your house free from chaos and good fortune will bless you.” ' ' St. Themiska Other Names: The Unkind Lady, The Avenging Angel, Hard Justice, Lady Justice, Archon Queen Colors: Blue and White Themiska is a beautiful archon who left heaven in order to save Ba’Shear’s life as he laid mortally wounded on a battlefield. She, being of divine origin, was chosen then by Ba’Shear to be the judge of his generals so that they might never falter in their faith. She became his first wife and by him all heavenly creatures are born. Her followers are judges, guards, and all those who hold justice in their hands. She has no paladins or clerics but instead has inquisitors (APG) & judges (LRGG). ' ' Oscar de Hindra Other Names: The Inventor, King Of Polymaths, Winner Of Wits, The Evermoving Colors: Vibrant Blue and Orange A centaur polymath on par with the greatest mortal minds in their fields, Oscar de Hindra was an unmatched inventor, philosopher, weaver, shipwright, warrior, spellcaster, singer, playwright, martial artist, painter, nutritionist, acrobat, blacksmith, dancer, lawyer, farmer, and explorer who single handedly brought the world out of the darkage. He was quite insane and very few have been able to decipher his unique code that his journals were written in. He preached self-reliance and study in a variety of fields. While he was not one of Ba’Shear’s generals he was active during the same period of time. The two meet in the city of Hemlock. Oscar was so busy he would not see Ba’Shear. Ba’Shear decided to help him make time and within 48 hours he had completed two of the projects Oscar had been working on, affording him 15 minutes of insight with the mad genius. The two projects he helped Oscar complete, damascus steel & alchemist fire, went on to help Ba’Shear win his next battle. It is said that the insights that Oscar shared were so profound that Ba’Shear never lost another battle again. Those who follow Oscar often spend very little time in any given profession in an attempt to learn all they can. “I don’t have time for this quo-” or “If not Ba’Shear than I would be Oscar.” (Bar’Shear) ' ' St. Seep Other Names: Dreaming One, Lady Nightaker, Shadowless One, Reaper-wife Colors: Black and Silver The lady of death is a pallid woman who lost her shadow. It is said that she had to give it to Ba’Shear when he defeated her (hence why he has two shadows). She is one of the gods who he called down but he did not kill her for she was death and without death all things would not come to an end- thus losing meaning. He took her as his second wife and her children by him are known to be the grim reapers. She later gave birth to those that are known now as “the dark ones”. It is believed that these are the savage elves of the wastes but the texts are vague in this regard. She holds herself in high regards and always conducts herself with dignity. Though she is evil she often attracts followers of many alignments who wish to pay respect to those who have departed. She has a particular disdain for necromancers. ' ' Old Scratch Other Names: The Last Scribe, The First God, Writer Of Truths, Old Man Retribution Colors: Black, Red, and Green Old scratch is a powerful god who offers mortals power at a price. No temples stand to him and no clergy worships him. He holds dominion over no domain but has a fair degree of power over this mortal plane. He most often appears as a old man with a walking stick who temps mortals with seductive offers of power in their moment of need. ' ' St. Omeshka (Oh-mesh-kah) Other Names: Mother Of Monsters, The Savage Lady, All-curser, Mother Of Six Colors: Brown and Red Omeshka was a great ogre queen with six arms, each one taken from one of her offspring. Her offspring in turn gave birth to races of monsters (see: Monstrous humanoids). She was wrestled by Ba’Shear and then subjugated by him. All of Omeshka’s offspring then bowed in subjugation to him. Finally he took Omeshka as his third wife. She gave birth to the Tarrasque from his loins and now a second child grows in her stomach. It is said that this offspring will take 10,000 years to grow but when it is born will bring about the total destruction of the world. ' ' Nemesis Other Names: The Forgotten Foe, The Burning Hand, The Sleeping Death Colors: Purple and White Along with the maker the nemesis waits in the cold unmade parts of reality. Scriptures tell us that even Ba’Shear could not unmake him and had to seal him away. Some say that he answers the prayers of those who want to aid in his return. Legend has it that only he can cleanse the world of the new gods and the corruption that they bring. No one can confirm that he is actually granting powers to his followers because to admit to consorting with the nemesis is paramount to signing your own death warrant. It is also thought that the nemesis is more a archetype rather than an actual deity. It is whoever opposes the hero. Nemesis could simply be the stand in for whatever needs to be beaten and not a god at all. The term, translated from the old tongue, means “one who challenges”. Category:Pantheon Category:Gods